


Un castigo ejemplar

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar cuando un par de oficiales entran en las habitaciones del General Hux sin contar con su permiso? No debería ser algo tan terrible como para que los sentencien a muerte, ¿o sí?Ubicado en un tiempo previo a TFA.





	Un castigo ejemplar

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue escrito hace muchos meses y ... ¡¡nunca lo publiqué!!   
> Claro, también lo escribí para Lily BW, my partner in crime.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten, está ubicado previo a lo que sucede en TFA

Mitaka y Thanisson estaban temblando esperando su suerte, seguramente no se podía cumplir la sentencia que les habían dado, aquello ni siquiera había sido un juicio formal y no sería sencillo para el General Hux explicar porque dos oficiales estaban muertos, sus cabezas separadas de sus cuerpos.

Aunque era un General, hijo de un Almirante, ¿acaso alguien así se preocupaba por explicar las razones para sus decisiones ante nadie más?

Obviamente había sido toda su culpa, ya tuvieron tiempo más que suficiente para explicarlo. Era un día común y corriente, terminó su turno en el puente de la Finalizer y se encontraban cansados en extremo, no era cualquier cosa lo que hacían, sobretodo Thanisson, quien pese a ser un oficial menor, se encargaba de depurar los programas que mantenían la nave en funcionamiento excepcional. Ese trabajo lo compartía con otros oficiales y aun así era excesivamente estresante.

Mitaka, al ser Teniente, debía supervisar a esos oficiales y corregir cualquier falla que pudiera encontrar. Eso no le impidió desarrollar una buena amistad con el oficial, por lo que, al terminar su turno, ambos salieron platicando sin otra preocupación que ir por una buena cena y después descansar como era debido.

Había consumido la mitad de su sopa cuando recibió un mensaje, Thanisson miró como Mitaka tocaba la pantalla de su datapad para poder leerlo. De inmediato pareció arrepentirse porque cerró los ojos y pudo adivinar el deseo de su amigo de no haber leído absolutamente nada.

-Estás fuera de turno, ¿por qué te lo envían a ti?

-Porque el Teniente a cargo es Nerua.

Thanisson asintió aceptando que aquello era malo, pese a tener más experiencia que Mitaka, el maduro Teniente no había podido subir de rango por ser bastante inadecuado tomando decisiones. Suspiró y se obligó a terminar su sopa, de otra manera tendría dolor de cabeza y de estómago.

-Nos vemos en el siguiente turno -le dijo a modo de despedida a Thanisson, pero este movió negativamente la cabeza y se levantó detrás del joven Teniente. - No tienes por qué sacrificar tu descanso.

-Sabes que duermo poco y si hay algo que corregir será más fácil si yo lo hago.

Lo cual era cierto, Thanisson sería pronto ascendido gracias a su capacidad, el General Hux regalaba pocos halagos y para su trabajo tenía bastantes. Por lo que regresaron juntos a arreglar el desastre, el problema es que uno de los códigos no depurados se filtró al sistema de comunicaciones y había transmitido una pulsación. Lo cual era terrible, aunque lo habían limpiado y disfrazado, había sido una falta al protocolo que podría traer consecuencias y lo correcto era informar al General lo acontecido.

\- ¿Piensas ir con Hux tú solo? - Mitaka abrió los ojos como platos ante la pregunta, Thanisson debía recordar lo propio que era su amigo con el protocolo, Hux no se podía pronunciar sin decir General antes, cosa que le divertía al oficial, aunque no lo decía para que nadie más lo escuchara. Era algo entre ellos dos nada más.

-No responde su datapad así que iré a informarle.

-Iré contigo, queda de camino.

Mitaka lo miró por tres segundos antes de decidir que no lo iba a corregir, las habitaciones del General Hux no quedaban en camino a ningún otro lugar a donde ellos pudieran dirigirse. Los cuartos de los oficiales estaban en otro nivel, así que si iba con él era porque quería acompañarlo. Tomaron un elevador para subir tres niveles, el grado de autorización de Mitaka le permitía subir sin necesitar más que el código de su cargo por lo que sin problema llegaron hasta la parte superior.

Las puertas se abrieron y casi saltaron al ver que Lord Ren estaba ahí, no había manera de saber de su estado emocional, porque siempre tenía aquel casco en la cabeza, pero la sensación que tuvieron fue de terrible peligro. No sólo le temían, los aterrorizaba.

El Caballero los miró antes de que, con desesperación los apartara de su camino, las puertas del elevador se cerraron y ellos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer, ni siquiera pudieron reanudar su marcha. Se tomaron un par de momentos para tranquilizarse antes de poder hacerlo y por eso la mirada de Thanisson se paseó por lo que habría frente de él.

Era un nivel muy amplio y confortable, se notaba que estaba destinado a los Comandantes de la nave por lo que había varias comodidades, por ejemplo, estaba un gimnasio, una alberca, una pista para correr y un centro de entretenimiento donde, por ejemplo, se podía escuchar música de toda la Galaxia.

\- ¿Has escuchado algo ahí?

-Claro que no, el General me asesinaría… ¡¡Thanisson!!

Mitaka trató de tomar al oficial, quien en su juventud pensaba que podría hacer aquello sin consecuencias, sin embargo, no alcanzó a evitar que iniciar la reproducción de una melodía instrumental bastante armoniosa.

-Hux no lo va a saber -le dijo una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. - Tenía mucha curiosidad, sabes que nosotros casi no escuchamos música.

-Claro que lo sabrá -dijo con cierta ansiedad Mitaka- él lo sabe todo.

-Si lo supiera todo no estaríamos aquí.

Mitaka sonrió, pero de inmediato se sintió culpable por burlarse de esa manera de su General. Thanisson detuvo la reproducción y la pantalla se quedó de nuevo en negro, le gustaba aquello, los oficiales de bajo grado no tenían acceso a nada que pudiera considerarse entretenido.

Caminaron los pocos metros que los separaban de la habitación del General y tocaron a la puerta, la cual emitió un pitido característico. Esperaron. Mitaka podría haber seguido afuera por el tiempo que resultara necesario, pero Thanisson se estaba aburriendo, sin embargo no tenían más opción que seguir esperando.

Esperaron por bastante tiempo.

-Debe estar dormido, será mejor que…

Por segunda vez Thanisson hizo algo que Mitaka consideraba escandaloso, empujó la puerta y esta, al encontrarse sin seguro, se abrió. Aquello era terrible, Mitaka trató de evitar que su compañero entrara, no era correcto, había sido ya una desgracia que abriera la puerta, pero ¿entrar? ¡Nunca!

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡¡Regresa!!

Pero Thanisson se paseaba ya entre los muebles de la amplia sala de la que disfrutaba el General, en la lejanía una luz tenue, no pudo evitar acercarse a la gran pecera, los colores de los extraños animales que ahí nadaban lo atrajeron de una manera difícil de ignorar.

-Tenemos que salir, el General no nos ha permitido la entrada.

La desesperación con la que Mitaka jalaba de sus ropas se le hacía cómica, Thanisson trató de quitárselo de encima de una manera amable, no es que fuera molesto, pero era exagerada esa veneración por Hux, no era para tanto.

-No voy a esperar afuera, se supone que tenemos que informar sobre la transmisión.

-Eso haremos, cuando el General nos autorice…

Estaban susurrando, más Mitaka, pero su voz se cortó de tajo cuando un audible gemido los dejó helados, sobretodo porque después del primero vinieron varios más. Las manos de Mitaka de inmediato sujetaron a Thanisson, previniendo que fuera a hacer alguna tontería, como ir más allá y abrir la puerta en la que no había caído en cuenta y que tenían frente a ellos.

Aunque claro, los gemidos y jadeos dejaron paso una palabra repetida varias veces pero que no por eso perdía claridad. Ren. Una y otra vez antes de volver a gemir y casi suplicar por la presencia del Caballero. Mitaka se tapó la boca con las manos para no expresar su sorpresa. El General Hux y el Caballero de Ren. Se decían cosas, pero él las ignoraba por completo, por supuesto, pensando que alguien como el General jamás tendría algo que ver con alguien tan detestable como el Caballero.

Vaya, no pensó comprobarlo de esa manera. No quería tener que saberlo con toda seguridad, con qué cara iba a verlos a los dos ahora, cuando los tuviera enfrente sólo podría pensar en esto, en la voz de su General, suplicando por el Caballero.

Ren lo sabrá, pensó con horror el Teniente, eso lo hizo casi dejar salir una exclamación de sus labios. Por algo no deberían estar aquí, por algo se debía respetar la privacidad de las otras personas y con muchas más razones si se trababa del General. Estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilarse, se sentía ya mareado y las paredes comenzaba a sentirse más cerca. Tenían que salir de ahí de inmediato, cuando buscó tomar a Thanisson de nuevo por la ropa, el oficial ya no estaba a su lado.

Thanisson ha abierto la otra puerta, la que da a la recamara del General, puede ver desde donde está la cama, la luz que viene del panel medio cerrado y la figura de Hux, recostado, dejando que su mano recorra su longitud con total devoción.

Era como caer en un embrujo. Dopheld Mitaka adoraba a su General, desde el primer día en que posó sus ojos en él se convirtió en su ideal, le parecía que no había nadie más capaz que él, nadie más perfecto. Muchas veces tuvo que soportar las burlas de los demás, el que dijeran de una manera muy estúpida que estaba enamorado de él, que parecía un adolescente mirando a su adoración.

No era así, no de esa manera, aunque tal vez de cierta manera.

Ahora tenía a esa persona frente a él, mostrándose de manera inapropiada, aunque el inapropiado era él, quien miraba sin haber sido convidado de ese privilegio. Sólo que ahora era muy difícil dejar de mirar, alejar sus ojos de esa figura a penas iluminada por la luz del panel mal cerrado. El movimiento de su mano no era complicado de seguir, arriba, abajo, en un ritmo que lo hacía estremecer y gemir, lo suficientemente rápido para estimularse, pero no tanto como para terminar.

Lo demás quedaba a su imaginación, pero la voz del General era clara, su respiración lo traicionaba, sus jadeos entre cortados que dejaban traslucir lo desesperado que estaba por acabar, por darse ese placer. Mitaka se dio permiso de pensar en Kylo Ren, el Caballero lo había hecho enojar por alguna razón, no se necesitaba mucho para que Hux se enojara con Ren así que era fácil pensar en ese escenario.

Después, una vez que hubiera sacado al Caballero de sus habitaciones su frustración habría sido descomunal, por lo que se encerró en su recamara, desconectó su datapad y dejó que sus manos recorrieran su propio cuerpo hasta que el éxtasis se apoderó de él. Entonces entraron ellos y ahora lo contemplaban por una serie de malas decisiones tomadas por Thanisson. En parte lo odiaba y en parte le agradecía el haberle mostrado un espectáculo tan perfecto.

Entonces, sin ser consciente de que era observado, el General comenzó a mover su mano con mayor rapidez, dejando escapar de sus labios el nombre de Ren junto con una serie de palabras necesitadas. Mitaka se sorprendió que pudiera decir esas cosas tan preciosas, como que lo quería ahí a su lado, como que desearía que esa fuera su mano, su boca.

Las mejillas del Teniente se sentían hervir y fue todo peor cuando la voz de Hux se perdió entre gemidos cada vez más descarados. Su grito de placer fue inesperado y sacó a Mitaka de su ensoñación, Thanisson estaba caminando para atrás, tratando de salir sin ser visto. Eso, justamente eso es lo que tenían que hacer, huir del lugar antes de que el General recuperara sus sentidos y se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

Por supuesto que no pudo ser así, dieron dos pasos más antes de que un chillido horrible se escuchara, seguido de un dolor terrible en su pierna. Mitaka, tratando de no causar un mayor daño, terminó cayendo y golpeando su trasero contra el piso.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar tenían la temible figura del General frente a ellos, lo que vieron les heló la sangre. Se había cubierto, por fortuna o Mitaka hubiera muerto en ese momento. Los miraba de una manera en que estaba seguro de que su desprecio y enojo los pudiera haber matado.

No se intercambiaron palabras, era obvio que el General no quería saber de sus excusas, Thanisson no osó abrir la boca y Mitaka sólo pudo pronunciar una palabra, General. Entonces llegaron cuatro oficiales de seguridad y sin preguntar nada más, los condujeron a una celda el algún nivel de la nave que ellos no conocían. Estaban perdidos, la suprema autoridad en la nave era el General y ellos eran un par de oficiales salidos de la nada a quienes nadie extrañaría.

Durante el día recibieron una visita que no esperaban, el mismísimo General Hux entró en la celda y les informó su sentencia. Morirían, claro, no se les hacían raro que fuera capaz de semejante crueldad. Aprovecharon para hablar, quisieron explicarle que todo había sido un error y que acudieron con un motivo correcto a sus habitaciones, que jamás pensaron que lo encontrarían en un momento tan íntimo. Nada más decir esto los ojos del General centellaron y la furia recorrió sus facciones una vez más.

Sería mejor callarse de una vez, de todos modos, sería ejecutado, por lo menos habría que evitar la tortura.

Pasaron dos días más ahí metidos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez era la Capitana Phasma quien entró y ello sintieron miedo, ¿sería ella la encargada de su muerte?

-Estamos siguiendo una nave de la Resistencia, una X-Wing que ha desaparecido de nuestros radares -la Capitana se detuvo para quitarse el casco, cosa que prácticamente jamás hacía en presencia de los oficiales- ninguno de los oficiales puede detectar su presencia, necesito que ustedes dos depuren los protocolos y programas y me digan en dónde se esconde esa nave.

-A sus órdenes Capitana -dijo Mitaka con presteza.

\- ¿Estamos perdonados? -preguntó Thanisson.

-Sólo si encuentran esa nave.

Salieron casi como niños regañados, con la cabeza gacha y caminando lo más de prisa que podían detrás de Phasma, quien ya se había colocado el caso para ocultar su rostro. La mano de Thanisson sobre la suya fue inesperada, se debió a que pasaron al lado de Kylo Ren y este pareció seguirlos con la mirada, aunque su casco siguió mirando al frente. Pero ellos estaban seguros de haber sentido una pesadez en su cabeza y eso los asustó.

En el puente tomaron con rapidez sus lugares, Thanisson no necesitó demasiado para encontrar los datos que los demás habían pasado por alto. Mitaka corrigió las proyecciones de los oficiales para poder extraer la información que ellos consideraron de poca importancia.

\- ¿A dónde fue la X-Wing? -la voz del General los tomó por sorpresa y tuvieron que luchar contra sus cuerpos para no saltar en su lugar.

-A Jakku señor -respondió Mitaka leyendo desde la pantalla de Thanisson.

-Preparen la nave para entrar a hipervelocidad, preparen a los troppers que bajaran a la superficie, preparen la nave de Lord Ren.

Las órdenes fueron dadas con total autoridad y de inmediato se comenzaron a cumplir, tanto Thanisson como Mitaka siguieron en sus funciones, lo que normalmente habrían normalmente en vez de estar en una celda esperando morir.

Ninguno de los dos comentó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera pensaron en eso, aunque tampoco tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo. Tal vez después, tal vez en algún momento.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?   
> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Pueden dejarlos aquí, lo cual sería genial o encontrarme en Nimirie y en In a galaxy far, far away de Facebook.
> 
> Excelente 2018 para todos.


End file.
